Calendar
Rachma, more specifically Aperion, operates on a 365/12/7 calendar, much the same as ours. Some of the timekeeping in a grand scheme, however, can be quite different. The order typically goes Age-->Era-->Year-->Month-->Day Age Ages are the longest periods of time in the Aperonian calendar. The term separates major shifts of power, especially in a mythological sense. It is usually not marked in histories, as most tend to take place after the Indomitus Era and the Blood Era, which are the only Eras marked in the Age of Dragons. Modern history, beginning in the Briar Era, is separated entirely into the Age of Man. The Ages so far are: *'Age of Gods-' Usually when most myths take place. According to legend, this is the era when gods were the dominant power in Aperion. Not considered an actual Age by scholars. Instead, it is treated as a division between what may actually be true, and what is most definitely not true. *'Age of Dragons-' The age when the gods withdrew and dragons became their messengers. Any legend that takes place here is more likely to focus more on the species that live on Rachma rather than the gods that rule it; though deities may be part of the story, the actual creatures of the world are the heroes and protagonists. *'Age of Man-' As its name suggests, this is the Age where humans are the dominant force in Rachmian history.On the Aperonian calendar, this is marked by the Fall of Blood, when the last Blood King, Anthony Flynn, died with no successors. The Gifts of the dragons were lost,and the world continued into the Briar Era. Era Eras are stretches of time whose borders are defined by the reign years of certain Rover Kings, They are named by the Fifth House, who choose said name by a defining trait of that period of time. The Blood Era, for instance, was called as such because all five Kings were related by blood. The Briar Era was named for the difficult time faced by Aperion as the Kings struggled to right Aperion after the loss of its founding family. Eras typically encompass the reign of several Kings, though there have been a few times in history where a King's reign has been eventful enough to warrant an Era just for that reign. The Eras so far are: *'Indomitus-' Name given to the years before the Unification Wars. Ends with the beginning of the Blood Era. *'Blood-' Reigns of Amadeus Flynn, Gabriel Flynn, Iris Flynn, Mordecai Flynn, and Anthony Flynn *[[The Briar Era|'Briar']]- Reigns of Travers Macguiness, etc. .... *'Welkin-' Reign of Timothy Dominic Armando Threepwood *'Halcyon'- 'Reign of Molly Roberts ''Note: This information should be expanded with a listing of various Eras with their own pages so as not to clutter up this one Year Aperonian years are listed, in proper syntax, as Era Year. The Era begins when a new king or queen begins his/her reign, but because many of these eras are announced by the Fifth House with anywhere from one to twenty years' delay, many historical records can overlap, creating confusion whenever a new Era begins. For instance, Regal 173 and Tradewind 5 are two different names for the same year in history. Month The Aperonian calendar has twelve months, three months for each season. The new year begins in spring. None of these months have been named yet. Day Aperion has a seven-day week. Each is named for a god or goddess in the pantheon. *'''Altri'dram- Named for Altrius, the eastern wind god. Analogue for Monday. *'Tor'dram-' Named for Tor Selva, the western wind god. Analogue for Tuesday. *'Vai'dram'- Named for Vaiti, the southern wind goddess. Analogue for Wednesday. *'Nai'dram'- Named for Caledrem Nai, the northern wind goddess. Analogue for Thursday. *'Cenna'dram'- Named for the Earthwalker, the earth god and a former cennad. Analogue for Friday. *'Kull'dram'- Named for Kulla, the fire goddess. Analogue for Saturday. *'Roto'dram'- Named for Roto, the water god. Analogue for Sunday. Category:Aperion